Optically active cyclopropane compounds whose representative examples are (+)-trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester and (+)-trans-3,3-dimethyl-2-(benzyloxymethyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester are important compounds as synthetic intermediates of pesticides and pharmaceuticals such as synthesized pyrethroid insecticides. As the process for producing the optically active cyclopropane compound, methods for carrying out asymmetric cyclopropanation of a prochiral olefin using an asymmetric copper complex prepared from an optically active bisoxazoline compound and a copper compound as a catalyst have been known (e.g. JP 11-171874 A, Tetrahedron Lett., 32, 7373 (1991) and Tetrahedron, 57, 6083 (2001)). However, these methods were not always enough for the selectivity of (+)-trans-isomer of the desirable cyclopropane compound when a diazoacetic acid lower alkyl ester such as ethyl diazoacetate was used, and it was needed to use a particular diazoacetic acid ester such as diazoacetic acid (2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl) ester to improve the selectivity.